


A Willing Party

by Ricechex



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, For Naomi because she's awesome, Ricechex has adopted another pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricechex/pseuds/Ricechex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another little Sherlock/Irene ficlet, this time with a hint of smut. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Willing Party

It wasn’t like in the movies, or those horrible shows on the telly that John and Mrs. Hudson would watch before John started working at the surgery.

No, this was messy and sloppy and inexperienced, at least on Sherlock’s part, but his curiosity had gotten the better of him, and now here he was. Standing in the bathroom doorway, with only a towel slung around his waist, kissing Irene as his still wet hair dripped down his neck.

He tried to let his mouth follow hers, tried to get a feel for how his lips should move. His hands were cupping her face, and she was making small, pleasant-sounding noises as her arms went around his chest, pulling him in closer. He took all of this as encouragement and pressed forward, moving her backward until they hit the bed and toppled over.

She laughed as he cursed softly, and then he was on his back, and she was straddling him, her lips smiling over him and her eyes fixed on his and he would swear his heart should burst, it was beating so hard.

“Mr. Holmes.” Her fingers were trailing along his sides and he realized, somewhat belatedly, that his towel had fallen open.

“Ms. Adler.”

“You never did answer my question.”

He licked his lips. “And… which question would you be referring to?”

Her smile turned shy, and she cocked her head, eyebrows raised. “Have you ever had anyone?”

He closed his eyes. “Being indelicate again, are you?” He opened his eyes again and swallowed. “No.”

She nodded slowly. “And do you want to be had by someone?”

One side of his mouth quirked at her question. “I believe I would hardly have… kissed you, had I not been… interested.”

“You’re choosing your words very carefully, Mr. Holmes.”

“Perhaps I am trying not to be indelicate, Ms. Adler.”

She laughed, soft and light and feminine. “You are certainly the most… intriguing man I’ve ever met.”

He didn’t know what to say to that, and so he said nothing, just watched her as she straightened up a bit, her fingertips moving from his sides to his chest and stomach, playing lightly over the muscles. He felt his body twitching at the touch, images and desires rushing through his mind at high speed, until all he could see when he closed his eyes were flashes of color – Irene’s eyes, her lips, her teeth, her fingernails, her dark hair.

“If I…” He took a small breath and tried to steady his voice. “If I wanted to… be had…”

“Mr. Holmes. Are you… asking me to take advantage of you?”

He frowned, kept his eyes closed. “Can you actually take advantage of a willing party?”

“How willing?”

He shifted slightly beneath her, felt his face heating up as she gave a soft gasp.

“Quite willing, then.”

“Please.” He opened his eyes and looked at her. “I’m… asking. Please.”

She stared at him for a long moment before speaking again. “I told you. Twice.”

Then she grinned, leaning in and kissing him again.


End file.
